meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 074b
3:54:39 PM Janis: ((Ok, here's a room. Aziz, if you're ready, let me know.)) 3:55:16 PM Aziz: Aziz is still asleep! The door to his shop is closed and locked, and rhythmic snoring can be heard from the door to his quarters on the opposing wall. 3:55:38 PM Janis: Janis bangs loudly on his wall "AZIZ! YOU IN THERE?!??" 3:56:51 PM Janis: *door 3:56:55 PM Aziz: Some variety of thud emits from the room, followed by multiple muffled swearwords. It takes a few minutes before the door unlocks and opens a crack. 3:57:01 PM Aziz: Yes hi what 3:57:11 PM Janis: Is it done? 3:57:31 PM Aziz: It. You have to be more specific than "it." It's time in the morning, at least several hours past several hours ago. 3:57:41 PM Aziz: Aziz has not had coffee yet. It is obvious. 3:57:56 PM | Edited 3:58:04 PM Janis: You know...it...the bracelet...the magic one...the one we are being very careful with...? 3:58:07 PM Aziz: Oh. Yes. That. 3:58:22 PM Aziz: Give... give me a moment. I'd like to at least be dressed for this. 3:58:27 PM Janis: Ok. 3:59:05 PM Aziz: Aziz closes the door; rustling and murmurs ensue from behind said door. A fully-clothed Aziz emerges about a minute later. He still has had no coffee, and does not look to have benefitted from this arrangement. 3:59:17 PM Aziz: It's done, yes. This is it. 3:59:38 PM Janis: Janis takes it in her hands "good...really good." 4:00:26 PM Aziz: It's... probably not a good idea to be using it. I don't like the mechanism of operation, or how the spells intertwined. I can't shake the feeling that the Curse is smarter than it lets on... but it's your call, now. 4:00:52 PM Janis: ...ok...um...just to be certain...how would the curse...work? 4:00:53 PM Aziz: Just remember to not use it for long periods at a clip. Only a minute at most. 4:01:43 PM Aziz: The curse would reverse your... well, theologians call it your "alignment." Your morality. It would eventually make it so everything you found abhorrent would become easier and more enjoyable to do, and turn everything you found easy and enjoyable into something abhorrent. 4:02:30 PM Aziz: But that's only if you use it for too long. Until that point it just dulls the emotional blockages that keep you from using your weapons to defend yourself against the living. 4:02:36 PM Janis: ...so...it would completely flip how I look at things? 4:02:53 PM Aziz: Yes. Enemies would become sympathetic, allies would become foreign. 4:03:11 PM Janis: Janis seems to ponder this darkly. 4:03:22 PM Janis: Ok, last resort solution. 4:03:27 PM Janis: Thanks, Aziz. 4:03:49 PM Aziz: No worries. Feel free to consult with me if you need advice on the device. 4:04:05 PM Aziz: ...though please wait until normal business hours. Unless it's urgent. 4:04:17 PM Janis: Right, sorry. I got excited. 4:04:25 PM Aziz: It's... understandable. 4:04:31 PM Aziz: Can I go back to bed now? 4:04:36 PM Janis: Yes, right, sorry. 4:04:41 PM Janis: G'night, Aziz. 4:04:55 PM Aziz: Aziz closes the door and goes back to sleep 4:05:06 PM Janis: Janis walks away with the thing.